Our Sun has Set
by jbMarie
Summary: Stand Alone. A walk on the shore allows Tommy to let go of his lost love. I added a bit to the ending, and made minor changes. R&R.


Disclaimer: You know I don't own the Power Rangers. Eve6, however, owns the lyrics to "Girlfriend."  
  
A/N: Recently, I bought the new Eve6 cd. It's great. And then, I heard this song, "Girlfriend," and decided to try my luck at writing yet another songfic-type thing on Kim and Tommy... who else? So, here goes. R&R.  
  
GIRLFRIEND  
  
[You're really gone, girlfriend.  
  
The dryer's on, Amen.  
  
And I'm alone, for the first time...]  
  
'So that's it. It's over. Right there in black and white, you say you've "met someone else." Geez, Kim. Could you be a little more vague? I just hope your happy. I really do.'  
  
The lake had always been their special place. But now, he walked it's shore alone, with heavy thoughts clouding his head and a pain nagging in his chest, where his heart once occupied the hole that now exists.  
  
[You left a sock, girlfriend.  
  
Where's the pair? Broken.  
  
Are you aware, that I'm missing you...]  
  
'I just can't believe you could end it so simply. We had something so strong, Kim. It hurts more than you know... and now I can't just come to you like I did, to seek comfort and reassurance, because you're gone. For good.' He picked up a pebble and cast it onto the water's glittering surface. Watching it skip along, the ripples created a disturbance in the calmness of the water. 'I'll let you go, Kim. I'll try to move on, but only because I know you'd want me to. I won't let you consume me anymore. I won't break down and cry over you. I won't abandon the team for you... because it won't bring you back.'  
  
[But I can't run to you no more  
  
to catch me when I'm fallin'  
  
I know I have to let you go,  
  
but I will not be broken.  
  
No, I will not be broken.  
  
But keep the slowly fading memories...]  
  
'I think about you all the time. We used to be so happy. You were everything that mattered, Kim. You gave me more than I could have asked for. Your smile, your laugh, your touch, your company... Your heart. You would have given me your body, but I respected you too much. If it ever got to such a serious point, I'd want it to be special. I'd wait for you, Kim. But you've left me for someone else. Will he wait for you, Kim? Does he want it to be special? Does he see your smile? Does he hear your laugh? Does he tremble at your touch? Does he live for your company? ... Does he have your whole heart? You still have mine, Kim. My heart is still in your hands. Whether you're aware or not, my heart is being crushed between your hand and his. But it still belongs to you. It always will...'  
  
[This place is strange; empty.  
  
You did your time, done plenty.  
  
And the walls are bare where your pictures hung.]  
  
He let out a laugh despite his mood as she shuffled his feet through the sand. 'I can almost see your foot prints still embedded in the wet sand, Kim. Like you're walking besides me again, listening to my thoughts. You can haunt me, and I will mourn, but I won't give in. You'll always be apart of me; our souls co-existed. Where your body isn't, your memories are. I haven't lost all of you, Kim. But I don't have your hand when I say I love you anymore. That's almost losing too much. I can't tell you that I'm the only one you should be with, but that's how I've always pictured it. We'd grow up together. We'd get married and buy a house together. We'd raise a family together... But you didn't want that, I guess. You wanted someone else's house, someone else's family... someone else's love. And I have to accept that. Just know that I love you still.'  
  
[But I can't call you up no more,  
  
and no, we can't just be friends.  
  
But now it's time to let you go  
  
but I will not be broken.  
  
No, I will not be broken.  
  
I'll keep the slowly fading memories...]  
  
[(I'm keepin' these memories)]  
  
'I'm not alone in my grief, Kim. I've got all of our friends, and I've got Kat. She's so wonderful and so caring. She'll help me through this. I know she will. It's in her nature, like it was yours. But I won't forget you, Kim. I'll cherish what we had, for always and forever. Kat will only help set the scar you carved. She'll ease the pain, and comfort me in my mourning. She'll be there, like you were. But she won't hurt me. Not like you did.'  
  
Tears threatened his mahogany eyes, though he fought them back, and swallowed the lump in his throat.  
  
'I'm not blaming you for all of my pain, Kim. You do have a big part in it, but I had so much hope in what we could have had; I let you in deeper than I could have realized, and now you lock me away, denying that we ever had anything more than a sibling relationship. Maybe that just made it easier to fall in love with this new guy, I'll never know. If I were to guess your side of the story, you were alone, right? You didn't have all of our friends there with you. You didn't have me. You changed, maybe. You needed someone to be there, and He was. The heart wants what the heart wants, I suppose. My heart wants what it can't have now. It might not be fair, but life never is. Love isn't fair. But I still love you.'  
  
[I can't run to you no more  
  
to catch me when I'm fallin'  
  
I know I have to let you go,  
  
but I will not be broken.  
  
For every tear, a lesson learned.  
  
Every good time golden.  
  
But now it's time to let you go,  
  
and I will not be broken.  
  
And I will not be broken.  
  
No, I will not be broken.  
  
But keep the slowly fading memories...]  
  
The setting sun set the theme for Tommy's wandering. The soft, gentle waves lapped secretly at the sand on the shore, licking his feet and tickling his skin with their bubbles. The sea breeze brushed through his lose mane, and caressed the lone tear about his cheek. 'I won't wipe it away, Kim. It's a symbol of you. I'll let it free of my hold, and allow it to land where it may. Even if it means wandering away from me.' He stopped his trudging, and faced the horizon. The orange glow of the sun slowly sank beneath the waves, making way for the moon to shine it's own glow in the contrasting navy blue sky. 'So, this is it. Our sun has set. Perhaps it will rise again someday. If so, I'll be waiting. But until then I'll wander the shore alone, following your previous footsteps and listening hard for a trace of your laugh. You're gone now, and I can't force you back.' He closed his eyes against the misty air, and a second tear fell from his eye. The wind blew harder for just a moment, long enough to sweep the tear away into the rhythm of the waves that drifted out to sea. Opening his eyes, he stood tall. Casting one last look as the sun slipped fully beneath the water, he swallowed the remaining tears, and whispered into the empty night.  
  
"Our sun has set, but I still love you. As hard as it is, I have to move on. So goodbye, Beautiful."  
  
He shook his head gently, walking within the beams of the moon. For just a quick moment, he could have sworn he heard laughter. HER laughter.  
  
"I'll miss you... " 


End file.
